Kiss Me Through The Bars (Revised)
by Diddle10
Summary: Draco gets a visit from someone he thought he would never see. *REVISED* Better than the original.


**Hey guys! It's been forever since I've actually written something and posted it. My only excuse is that I'm lazy, and I don't think people actually read my stuff. But I've decided that I'll start writing more, and I'll post it anyway! Even if nobody reads it! If you couldn't tell, this is an edited version of a story I wrote years ago when I first started on the site. I realize that story is awful, but people still read it. So I made it better. I hope you enjoy!:3**

* * *

I think I was starting to become claustrophobic. The damp walls seemed to be drawing closer every day. Only a month in and I was already going mad. Switching sides during the battle at Hogwarts had guaranteed a shorter sentence than my father. I managed to only get months. My father got a lifetime. He deserved it, though. At a young age he managed to poison my mind with what was good and what was evil. I was too naïve to know we weren't the good guys.

The thought of my father and his influence gave me a bad taste in my mouth.

"Draco Malfoy," a raspy voice whispered, "You have a visitor." I glanced at where the voice was coming from. It was too dark to see from where I was sitting, but I knew it was Filch. After the war he didn't want to stay for the clean-up, so he applied for a job here. At least torturing the people wasn't frowned upon here. I got up with a groan and shuffled over to the bars.

"Hello Draco."

"Granger." We stood there staring at each other. The last time I had really looked her she had been covered in dirt and blood. Now she was showered with no trace of blemishes on her. Over the years her hair had turned from a bush into soft curls; today she wore her hair down having them frame her face as they fell on her shoulders. Her caramel eyes still had the trace of fire they always did, but now they also had a hint of curiosity.

"You look so different than when I last saw you," she commented. She played with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"You too. Blood and grime don't really suit you." There was an awkward silence. I had never actually had a conversation with her before.

"How much longer are you here?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Three more months," I replied wondering where this conversation was going. Never once would I have thought that goody-two-shoes Granger would show up to see me.

"That's good."

"Good? When I get out Pansy will be all over me," I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually I heard that she was dating Blaise Zabini. I'm actually surprised she got over you so fast." I laughed slightly.

"Really? Am I the only one without a girlfriend? Do girls not like bad boys anymore?" She studied me for a second before she responded.

"If it makes you feel any better, Ron broke up with me two weeks ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry." I was surprised when it wasn't a lie. I actually felt happy at her response.

"It's fine. I'm actually happy it happened," she assured me. Her eyes flashed for a second, but I couldn't tell with what.

"If you say so." Another staring contest ensued, but she looked down after a few seconds.

"Well I better get going. I have a party to get to." She looked conflicted, as if she didn't want to leave. Which was ridiculous. Usually she couldn't wait to get away from me. That was during school, though. I didn't know what changed, but I wasn't upset in the slightest. I guess under all the hate something else had grown. My mother always told me there was a fine line between love and hate. She was definitely right.

"Wait, Hermione!" I said cursing myself for sounding like I was pleading.

Her eyes widened as a slight blush bloomed on her cheeks. The way she looked then made me realize just how beautiful she was. I wanted to kiss her so bad. "You called me Hermione," she whispered looking at the floor.

"It's your name isn't it? Besides you called me Draco." She looked back up at me. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Touché," she said.

"I like talking to you," I admitted. This time it was my cheeks that went red.

"Do you want to know why Ron and I broke up?" she asked. I didn't care _why _it happened, but it looked like she wanted me to know.

"Sure." She put her hands on the grubby, rough bars and moved closer. She was significantly shorter than I was, so she had to look up at me.

"He found out that I'm interested in someone else," she whispered. Her eyes flashed again, and this time I could tell what it was. _Attraction. _She could probably see it in my eyes too. I looked at her full lips and without realizing it, I leaned in closer. Our lips touched. I wove my fingers through her soft curls pulling her head closer. She kissed me softly and grabbed my rags slightly. We couldn't get any closer with the bars in the way.

I pulled back slightly when my need for oxygen became too great. For the last few minutes we had, we couldn't look away from each other. When the time did come, a lump formed in my throat, and I kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you when you get out," she promised. I smiled my first genuine smile and kissed her forehead.

"Don't forget me," I pleaded. She nodded, and Filch took her away.

* * *

** What did you guys think? If you read the original, is it better? If not, is it good? Leave a review! I might even start taking suggestions! **


End file.
